blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Accursed (5e Class)
The Accursed "Let me suffer for your sins." ''-Abraham Greene, a accursed known for his deeds to help bless those who had previously been criminals'' A man with chains wrapped around himself, bandages adorning his body like clothing, and a dark hood, walks through a crowded street. He sees a man attack a woman, and in a split second, when the man slashes at the woman with a dagger, the cut opens on the chained man instead. He thrusts his hand forwards, and a bolt of holy energy blasts the assailant off of his feet, with guards grabbing the criminal and arresting him. A woman with a scarred body and white wings comes to a group of travelers, the group heavily injured from a recent attack. The woman places her hands on the sides of her head, and gashes and wounds open up on herself, while the group is healed by her. As she falls to the ground, unconscious from the pain, the last cuts and bruises the people had suffered are removed. The grateful travelers give the woman gifts, when she awakens, for her noble deeds, but she rejects them, and leaves them to live in bliss. Accurseds are those who choose to suffer to end the suffering of others, taking the pain that others have onto themselves so that others may live in happiness. Their lives are harder than most, but spiritually, they are rewarded for their good deeds; even though their bodies are in pain, their souls are in joy. Each scar that their body has is seen as a trophy to them, for it is a life that they have helped in all of their pain. Creating a Accursed When creating a accursed character, think about how it is that your character decided to suffer for others. Did your character choose to do this out of the good of their heart, or were they forced into this lifestyle? Have they always wanted to be a accursed, or did it more suddenly come to them as something they should do? Discuss with your GM how well known accurseds are in your campaign world. Quick Build You can make a Accursed quickly by following these suggestions. First, put your highest ability score in Wisdom, followed by Constitution. Second, choose the priest or hermit background. Finally, choose a quarterstaff, and a priest's pack. Class Features As an Accursed you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d10 per Accursed level Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d10 (or 6) + Constitution modifier per Accursed level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: Light armor, Medium armor Weapons: Simple weapons, Martial weapons Tools: None Saving Throws: Strength, Constitution Skills: Choose two from Acrobatics, Athletics, Deception, Intimidation, Perception, Stealth and Survival ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a'') a martial weapon or (''b) two simple weapons * (a'') a martial weapon or (''b) scale mail * (a'') an explorer's pack or (''b) a monster hunter's pack Table: The Accursed Unarmored Defense While you are wearing no armor, your AC equals 10 + your Dexterity modifier + your Constitution modifier. You can wield a shield and still benefit from this. Cursed You have been cursed, from some sort of force, which you have turned from a terrible weakness into your most powerful weapon. Choose from the Curses of Corruption, Disease, Rot, Lycanthropy, and Vampirism. Your choice grants you features at 1st, 6th, 9th, 13th, and 20th levels. Fighting Style Starting at 2nd level, you adopt a particular style of fighting as your specialty. Choose one of the following options. You can’t take a Fighting Style option more than once, even if you later get to choose again. Defense While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC Dueling When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. Great Weapon Fighting When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an attack you make with a melee weapon that you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. The weapon must have the two-handed or versatile property for you to gain this benefit. Protection When a creature you can see attacks a target other than you that is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll. You must be wielding a shield. Two-Weapon Fighting When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier. Instinct Additionally, at 2nd level, your heightened instincts from your curse enable you to always be prepared. You have advantage on initiative rolls. Symptoms By 3rd level, your curse has began to manifest more serious symptoms, which you can use to your advantage. You gain one symptom of your choice. Your symptom options are detailed at the end of the class description. When you gain certain accursed levels, you gain additional invocations of your choice, as shown in the Symptoms column of the Accursed table. Additionally, when you gain a level in this class, you can choose one of the symptoms you have and replace it with another symptom that you could learn at that level. Cravings Additionally, at 3rd level, one of the side-effects of your curse has shown itself, known as the cravings. When a creature within 60 feet of yourself that is not an undead, construct, or ooze, takes slashing, piercing, or bludgeoning damage, you must make a Wisdom saving throw, with a DC equal to 5 + half of the damage dealt. On a failed saving throw, you must use your action during your next turn to make at least one weapon attack on that creature. If you can attack multiple times, you can change targets with your other attacks once you have attacked the creature once. The most recent failed saving throw decides which creature you must attack. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 14th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. The number of attacks increases to three when you reach 17th level in this class. Living Nightmare Starting at 7th level, your curse begins to make your appearance more ghastly, making you terrifying to look at. You have advantage on Intimidation checks. Affliction At 9th level, your curse has intensified within you, allowing you to unleash a powerful force known as an affliction. You have two such abilities; Turn the Pure, and one from your curse. Some Afflictions require saving throws. The DC for these are equal to 8 + your Proficiency bonus + your Constitution modifier. '''You have one usage of Affliction, and regain it after a long rest. '''Affliction: Turn the Pure As an action, you create a brand out of flesh in your hand, making a horrifying noise that shocks the pure, expending your usage of Affliction. Each celestial and fey that can see or hear you within 30 feet of you must make a Wisdom saving throw. If the creature fails its saving throw, it is turned for 1 minute or until it takes any damage. A turned creature must spend its turns trying to move as far away from you as it can, and it can't willingly move to a space within 30 feet of you. It also can't take reactions. For its action, it can use only the Dash action or try to escape from an effect that prevents it from moving. If there's nowhere to move, the creature can use the Dodge action. Inflict Cravings Beginning at 10th level, the intense cravings from your curse can be spread to others. As an action, you can force a creature to make a Wisdom saving throw, with the same DC as your Affliction Save DC. On a failed saving throw, that creature gains the Cravings, until their next long rest. On a successful save, they are immune to Inflict Cravings for the next 24 hours. Bump in the Night Starting at 11th level, as a creature of the night, the darkness of night does not impede you. When travelling for an hour or more at night, you and your group face no negative effects for travelling at night, and gain 60 feet of darkvision until you stop travelling. Hexed Resistance At 14th level, the curse that afflicts you gives you knowledge of other curses. You are immune to being cursed. This does not remove any curses active on you when you gain this feature, but it prevents you from gaining more. Self-Control By 18th level, you have gained control of yourself to a farther extent than you previously had. You no longer suffer from the Cravings. Curse of Corruption The chains that hold you from protecting those you care about is your mortal form, breaking it by allowing harm to come to yourself enables you to protect those that you care about. Bearer of Sin When you choose this archetype, at 3rd level, you gain the ability to sacrifice your body to cast spells. You can expend one Sacrifice Charge and deal irreducible radiant damage to yourself to cast a cleric spell of a level you are able to cast, listed below. Sacrificial Gift Beginning at 6th level, as a bonus action, you can select one creature within 30 feet of yourself. You take 1d8 irreducible radiant damage, and the next attack roll, saving throw, or ability check, that creature makes within the next minute, has a bonus equal to the damage dealt to you. Ultimate Sacrifice Starting at 14th level, your abilities to harm yourself to heal others have reached their final stage of power. As an action, you can touch a creature to restore hit points to it equal to half of its maximum hit points. You then take irreducible radiant damage equal to half of your maximum hit points. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again. Curse of Rot An ancient curse from the mummies of the world, buried and made to last forever, has caused your flesh to rot like them. This makes your flesh appear far darker colors, with bits of it coming off, and bits of your bones being visible. Most victims of this curse cover their bodies up in bandages, robes, or armor, to hide their flesh. Curse of the Pharoah When you gain this curse, at 1st level, you gain a servant from the grave. With 8 hours of work and the expenditure of 50 gp worth of rare oils and incenses, you call forth a spirit from beyond the veil to possess the corpse of a medium humanoid. This monster uses the statistics for a zombie. When complete, your zombie minion awakens and gains all the benefits of your Pharoah’s Bond ability. You can have only one zombie minion at a time. If your zombie minion is ever slain, the magical bond you share allows you to return it to unlife. With 8 hours of work and the expenditure of a further 25 gp worth of material components, you recall your minion’s spirit and use your magic to create a new body for it. You can return a zombie minion to unlife in this manner even if you do not possess any part of its corpse. If you use this ability to return a former zombie minion to unlife while you have a current zombie minion, your current minion crumbles to dust and is replaced by the restored companion. Pharoah's Bond Your zombie minion gains a variety of benefits while it is linked to you. The minion obeys your commands as best it can. It rolls for initiative like any other creature, but you determine its actions, decisions, attitudes, and so on. If you are incapacitated or absent, your minion acts on its own. Your zombie minion has abilities and game statistics determined in part by your level. Your minion uses your proficiency bonus rather than its own. In addition to the areas where it normally uses its proficiency bonus, a zombie minion also adds its proficiency bonus to its damage rolls. The zombie minion is immune to effects that would turn or destroy undead, thanks to the strength of their connection to you. Your zombie minion gains proficiency in two skills of your choice. It also becomes proficient with all saving throws. For each level you gain after 1st, your minion gains an additional hit die and increases its hit points accordingly. Whenever you gain the Ability Score Improvement class feature, your minion’s abilities also improve. Your minion can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or it can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, your minion can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Your minion shares your alignment, and you are free to determine its personality traits and flaws. Your minion shares your ideal and its bond is always: “I will always serve my pharoah, until I stop existing." Nightcrawler Starting at 6th level, your curse enables your body to twist and contort in odd ways, your fingernails sharpening to hang onto walls easily. You permanently have the effects of the spider climb spell on you, at all times. Affliction: Blasphemous Word Beginning at 9th level, you are able to utter a blasphemous word, expending your usage of Affliction. Each non·undead creature within 10 feet of you that does not include yourself that can hear the magical utterance must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or be stunned until the end of your next turn. Misty Escape By 13th level, you have learned how to escape from death by turning into mist. As a reaction to being reduced to 0 hit points, you can cast gaseous form on yourself. While cast in this way, you have a flying speed of 30 feet, and gain temporary hit points equal to twice your accursed level. When the temporary hit points are depleted, the spell ends. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again. Vampire Lord At 20th level, you have mastered your curse of vampirism, turning you into a lord of the vampires. You gain the following benefits. * You cannot have your hit point maximum reduced. * When you fail a saving throw, you may choose to succeed instead. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again. * When you roll initiative and are missing hit points, you restore 20 hit points. Curse of Vampirism A bloodsucking undead monster, known as a vampire, has in some way shared its curse with you, turning you into a vampire yourself. Your skin turns a paler complexion than it was before, you grow sharp fangs, and other abnormalities, such as red eyes, may appear on your body. Curse of Thirst When you gain this curse, at 1st level, you gain two large fangs that are able to suck the blood of the living. As an action on your turn, you can bite a creature that is willing, grappled, incapacitated, or restrained, dealing 1d6 points of piercing damage and 1d6 points of necrotic damage. You gain temporary hit points equal to the necrotic damage dealt. Additionally, you no longer need to eat for the next 24 hours. The necrotic damage increases to 2d6 at 6th level, 3d6 at 11th level, and 4d6 at 16th level. Nightcrawler Starting at 6th level, your curse enables your body to twist and contort in odd ways, your fingernails sharpening to hang onto walls easily. You permanently have the effects of the spider climb spell on you, at all times. Affliction: Charm Beginning at 9th level, you are able to make yourself appear more beautiful to a target, and charm it. As an action, you expend your usage of Affliction to cast charm person on a creature within range. When charmed in this way, the creature perceives you as a trusted friend that must be heeded and protected. Misty Escape By 13th level, you have learned how to escape from death by turning into mist. As a reaction to being reduced to 0 hit points, you can cast gaseous form on yourself. While cast in this way, you have a flying speed of 30 feet, and gain temporary hit points equal to twice your accursed level. When the temporary hit points are depleted, the spell ends. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again. Vampire Lord At 20th level, you have mastered your curse of vampirism, turning you into a lord of the vampires. You gain the following benefits. * You cannot have your hit point maximum reduced. * When you fail a saving throw, you may choose to succeed instead. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again. * When you roll initiative and are missing hit points, you restore 20 hit points. Chains of Sanity The human mind is a thing that leads to sin, and this is a philosophy that you have embraced. You have given up your human mind, to allow an angel to take control of your actions. Mindless When you choose this archetype, at 3rd level, you choose to sacrifice your conscious mind for your purposes. You gain the following features from this. * You are immune to psychic-type damage. * Your thoughts cannot be read or detected. * You cannot respond to telepathic messages, or perceive them. * Features that would detect celestials can detect you. Path of Righteousness Additionally, at 3rd level, the guidance of an angel constantly guides you. As a 1-minute ritual, you can contact the angel, to ask for a path of guidance. You may ask the god your angel worships 3 questions about a choice ahead that can be answered with "yes" or "no". After using this feature, you must take a short or long rest before doing so again. Vengeance Smite Beginning at 6th level, your angelic reactions enable you to smite those who harm others. As a reaction to a creature within 30 feet being attacked, you can use your Judgement feature on the creature that attacked it. Living Angel Starting at 14th level, the divine influence on your body has enabled you to gain more benefits. * You gain angelic wings, giving you a flight speed of 30 feet. * You can walk on water if you choose to. * As a 1-minute ritual, you can turn up to a 5-foot cube of water into wine. Multiclassing Prerequisites. To qualify for multiclassing into the Accursed class, you must meet these prerequisites: Wisdom 13 Proficiencies. When you multiclass into the Accursed class, you gain the following proficiencies: a tool of choice, simple weapons I thought this was the Marthyr class Oncie Was HereCategory:Classes